nada es lo que parece
by andromeda zoldyck
Summary: la paz habia regresado a todas las naciones despues de la guerra que habia terminado con las vidas de personas muy valiosas he importantes, pero esa paz se podria ver afectada nuevamente debido a una amenaza mucho mayor que no podria ser derrotada tan facilmente ya que este nuevo enemigo recide en un lugar muy escondido dentro de sus corazones y amenaza con la paz...
1. Chapter 1

Notas de autora: hola a tod s les agradezco de antemano por pasarse a leer mi fic, es la primera vez que escribo una historia por lo cual sus opiniones y sugerencias me ayudarían mucho a mejora. Por supuesto esta historia nació gracias a mi ferviente deseo de expresar lo que sentí al ver el manga 700 de naruto pero dejando eso aun lado quiero dedicar mi primera historia a dos autoras que son a mi parecer muy talentosas y sobretodo porque mi deseo de publicar esta historia surgió gracias a ellas. Ángel de un ala se lo dedico por ser no solo una excelente autora sino también por ser tan fuerte y valiente y al mismo tiempo por darme una oportunidad como persona y también a mi muy queridísima amiga y escritora en amor yaoi rukkiaa, las quiero a ambas con todo mi corazón.

Aclaración: los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos mangakas yo solo escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro, únicamente para entretener a quien lo lea aunque sea un poco.

Prologo

Nada es lo que parece

Habían pasado diez años después de la gran cuarta guerra ninja y en ese periodo de tiempo muchas cosas se habían transformado en la aldea. Ahora había un marcado antes y después que hacia la diferencia, pero a pesar de que las diferencias eran notables la aldea continuaba siendo la misma en esencia, aun se podía ver a los ninjas de la vieja generación y los que algún día compondrían la nueva generación de ninjas, aunque pareciese que no eran necesarios aun habían muchas cosas que un ninja puede hacer por su aldea y que no era necesariamente pelear en una guerra.

Los cambios que habían ocurrido en la aldea después de haber pasado diez años en los cuales reinaba la paz habían sido muy notables, gracias a esos cambios la aldea parecía una pequeña ciudad aunque aun continuaba protegida a su alrededor por esa característica muralla que resguarda a aquellos que habitan en la aldea proporcionándoles la protección que es requerida cuando surgía algún ataque sorpresa por parte de los que antaño fueron enemigos pero que ahora parecía solo un adorno debido a los ahora tiempos de paz que experimentaban todas y cada una de las naciones y aldeas que conforman el mundo ninja, pero aun así la muralla no podría ser demolida debido a que a pesar de que ahora reinaba la paz aun podría caber la posibilidad de que algún nuevo enemigo pudiese atacar, aunque esta posibilidad fuese remota no podía ser desechada así de fácil porque nadie podía saber cuando un enemigo estaba dispuesto a atacar, pero que tal si ese nuevo enemigo del que intentan protegerse con esa muralla y los ninjas que estaban dispuestos a defender su aldea muriendo por ella, que tal si el enemigo no estaba fuera de la aldea sino mas bien dentro de la misma esperando el momento oportuno para atacar y dejarlos a todos indefensos con su poder, que tal si ese enemigo habita sus corazones y termina sacando a la luz verdades que todos los ciudadanos de la aldea ocultan celosamente queriendo llevárselas a la tumba. Ellos aun gozaban de esa hermosa paz y tranquilidad que les habían regalado el héroe de la hoja y el traidor sin saber que pronto esa paz podría acabar, porque solo era una paz efímera que pronto el viento se llevaría, esa paz solo era un pequeño descanso, una dulce melodía que pronto llegaría a su fin anunciando el preludio de la enorme tormenta que pronto azotaría sin piedad a la apacible y tranquila aldea de la hoja.

Notas finales: espero que les halla gustado, se que es corto pero es todo lo que tengo por ahora no se hasta donde me llevara este fic que desde esta pequeña introducción pareció haberse escrito por si mismo, bueno digamos que me deje llevar y esto fue lo que salió. Queridas amigas a las que les he dedicado este humilde fic espero y ustedes lo hayan disfrutado porque saben que este fic es de las tres, espero no haberlas decepcionado. Bueno ya como he dicho antes se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias que me ayuden a mejorar y cualquier ofensa será e insulto será ignorado, bueno ahora sin me despido. Hasta la próxima :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos he venido a traerles el primer capitulo de esta historia y espero que esta vez alguien a parte de mi querida amiga rukkia se interese por la historia y me deje su opinión. Este capitulo es para ti y para ángel de un ala espero y lo disfruten al igual que espero que los demás también lo hagan.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, yo solo los utilizo para divertirme un poco y entretener a quien desee leer esta historia.**

 **Capitulo 1**

Los días después de la guerra trascurrieron con total calma. La gente disfrutaba de la paz que tanto se merecían después de haber pasado por tanto dolor y sufrimiento gracias a esa guerra que había sido tan terrible como las anteriores. Agradecían en lo más profundo de sus corazones que al fin hubiese terminado, ya no había más enemigos y ahora disfrutaban de la paz, aquello era tan placentero y hermoso, esperaban que jamás terminara. Que nunca llegase a su fin. 

El sol comenzó a hacer su aparición en el horizonte. Todos en la aldea estaban aun dormidos y los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar y brindar su calidez a todo aquello que tocara, se podía percibir que ese nuevo día que apenas iniciaba seria tan hermoso y productivo como lo había sido el día anterior.

Un hombre rubio y de ojos azules se encontraba ya despierto debido a que la alarma de su despertador había sonado para avisarle que debía irse a ocupar su puesto como hokage de la moderna aldea de la hoja, la cual ya no era la misma de antes y eran pocas las casas que aun eran de antes de la guerra, ahora lo que mas se podía visualizar eran los diferentes y enormes edificios que estaban dentro de la protección de las murallas que estaban alrededor de la aldea y aun funcionaban como protección. Sentado sobre su cama mientras bostezaba ligeramente, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió con pasos lentos hacia el baño, tomo una ducha rápida y se vistió de la misma manera, no deseaba que su asistente le riñera por llegar tarde. Al llegar a la sala de su amplio departamento, se quedo ensimismado contemplándolo por unos momentos. Una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se dibujo en sus facciones mientras recordaba los días de su infancia y adolescencia, esos días que ahora se veían tan lejanos.

-buenos días. Se escucho la cantarina voz de una joven peli azul, la cual lo saco de sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad. Giro su rostro hacia ella y le brindo una de sus características sonrisas para después acercarse a ella y darle casto beso en los labios, como respuesta a aquel saludo de buenos días, la joven mujer se sonrojo ligeramente para luego sonreír de manera dulce, tomo la mano de su esposo. –vamos a desayunar, los niños nos esperan en el comedor. No basto nada más que esas palabras para que ambos fuesen hacia el comedor a tomar el desayuno junto a sus hijos. El desayuno ya estaba servido, les dio los buenos días a sus hijos y se sentó para disfrutar del desayuno y la compañía de su esposa e hijos. Al finalizar el desayuno el rubio de ojos azules se despidió de su esposa e hijos y se marcho hacia la torre hokage, a pesar de que estaban en tiempos de paz eso no significaba que el rubio descuidaría su trabajo al contrario, buscaría mantener la paz tanto como pudiera, después de todo ese era su deber.

Una joven mujer de cabellos rosas y ojos jade se encontraba en su hogar, despolvando y limpiando el mismo, su hija ya se había marchado a la academia y ella no tenia otras cosas con que entretenerse salvo limpiar la casa, no era que aquello le molestase ni nada por el estilo pero a veces se sentía sola y triste, después de todo su amado esposo no estaba y ella lo extrañaba en demasía, sabia que tenia a su hija consigo haciéndole compañía pero no era lo mismo, en verdad lo necesitaba y solo Dios sabia cuanto tiempo tardaría en regresar de donde quiera que este, suspiro sintiéndose a un mas sola y triste.

-sasuke, me pregunto cuando regresaras. Susurro la joven mujer con un dejo de tristeza en su voz para luego continuar con sus tareas en un vano intento por distraerse, tal vez así dejaba de pensar en el aunque fuese solo un momento.

Un hombre de cabellos negros se encontraba caminando por lo que parecía ser un bosque, avanzo unos pasos mas pero se giro de repente mientras una de sus manos sacaba a penas unos centímetros la katana que llevaba en el cinto, observo por unos momentos el lugar donde creyó haber visto algo mas después de unos segundos mas de observación soltó un leve suspiro para luego volver a introducir la katana en su funda.

-debió ser solo mi imaginación. Se dijo a si mismo para luego darse la vuelta y continuar con su camino.

Después de varios minutos cuando el hombre de cabello negro se hubo alejado lo suficiente se escucho una risa infantil resonar en el lugar. La niña que poseía unos ojos bastante peculiares bajo de un árbol, en el que hasta hace poco se encontraba seguida de una adolescente de pelo negro quien observo por un momento el camino por el que se había ido aquel hombre de cabellos negros. Dirigió su mirada inexpresiva hacia la niña que se encontraba en esos momentos muy entretenida correteando por el lugar.

-ya es suficiente, es hora de irnos. Dijo la joven sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, la niña se detuvo cuando la vio caminar hacia la dirección contraria a la que había tomado el hombre peli negro.

-no es justo, yo aun no quiero irme. Protesto la niña, mas la joven no le hizo caso y continuo con su camino, la niña resoplo claramente molesta, odiaba que estropearan su diversión. Mas aquel gesto de molestia desapareció completamente transformándose en una sonrisa siniestra. No todo era malo, quizás pronto encontraría a alguien con quien se pudiera divertir, aunque esa diversión que ella tanto deseaba solo le causaría dolor y sufrimiento a los demás, pero a ella no le importaba. Solo quería diversión a un a costa del dolor y sufrimiento ajeno, mas para ella era un deleite y la mayor satisfacción.

 **Notas finales: este capitulo es para ti querida Rukkia, ya que deseabas la continuación, espero y este capitulo no se te haya hecho aburrido y soso jejej pero era como lo tenia contemplado. Espero y a los que estén de lectores silenciosos también les haya gustado aunque sea un poco, nos veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

 **Merezco algún review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para mi diversión y la de los que deseen leer esta historia. Una advertencia es que en esta historia los personajes pueden tener un enorme grado de occ y en verdad lo lamento de antemano por esa razón si no te agrada esto entonces no lo leas porque cualquier comentario ofensivo y/o destructivo será olímpicamente ignorado.**

 **Capitulo 2**

El cielo se había nublado completamente parecía como si fuese caer una enorme tempestad en vez de una simple lluvia, mas esto no era signo de que las personas se quedarían en sus casas aunque no se puede hablar por todos ya que solo unos pocos transeúntes se podían ver en las calles aun con la evidente lluvia que comenzaría a caer, a nadie podría darle algún deseo de salir de casa sino mas bien todo lo contrario, pero este no era el caso de una joven mujer de cabellos rosas quien se encontraba caminando por la calle con algunas bolsas entre sus brazos.

-no puedo creer que se nublara el cielo de esta manera si hace un par de horas atrás estaba sumamente soleado. Susurro mientras se detenía unos momentos para mirar al cielo, unos segundos después una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su mejilla lo cual provoco que la peli rosa dejara de mirar al cielo y comenzara a caminar mas deprisa pero esto no duro mucho ya que las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían del cielo se convirtieron rápidamente en una fuerte lluvia. No perdió tiempo y comenzó a correr encontrando refugio en una tienda cercana, entro deprisa sin saber de quien o de que era la tienda hasta que ya estuvo dentro de la misma.

_h-hola Ten Ten. Saludo la mujer de cabello rosa a la chica que se encontraba detrás del mostrador quien le sonrió de forma comprensiva y le devolvió el saludo para luego acercase a ella.

_vaya estas sumamente empapada sakura, ya no necesitaras un baño. Dijo la mujer de cabellos color chocolate de manera divertida ella aun llevaba como peinado sus típicos moños pero no por eso su apariencia era de aquella adolescente de la época en la que estaban en guerra sino mas bien era todo lo contrario se veía mucho mas madura. La mujer de pelo rosa solo le lanzo una mirada y ella se rio aun mas._te traeré una toalla. De inmediato se retiro y luego de un par de minutos volvió con una toalla entre sus manos. _puedes poner las bolsas en el mostrador. Le indico mientras le pasaba la toalla, la peli rosa así lo hizo.

_muchas gracias Ten Ten. Dijo mientras se secaba el pelo con la toalla.

_no tienes porque agradecer, tu hubieses hecho lo mismo por mi.

Sakura le devolvió la toalla a Ten Ten cuando termino de usarla y se acerco al mostrador donde se hallaban sus bolsas las cuales estaban algo mojadas, comenzó a sacar las cosas que había comprado poniéndolas encima del mostrador sin percatarse de que la mujer de cabellos chocolates la miraba con odio, una mirada totalmente diferente a la que antes había mostrado cuando se acerco para ayudarla pero que estuvo presente en el momento justo en el que la vio entrar por la puerta de su tienda. La mujer de pelo rosa creyó que el que le hubiese dado permiso para poner las bolsas ahí también tenia permitido el sacarlas y colocar los productos sobre el mostrador pensando que a la castaña no le molestaría en lo absoluto pero eso estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

_Ten Ten de casualidad tienes algunas bolsas que me puedas regalar. Dijo aun dándole la espalda.

_por supuesto sakura, dame un momento iré por ellas. Comenzó a caminar mientras apretaba sus manos volviéndolas puños, era como si tratara de controlarse a si misma, a los pocos minutos volvió con dos bolsas plásticas entre sus manos. _Aquí tienes. Dijo a lo que la mujer de pelo rosa se giro de frente a ella y le agradeció el gesto, al tener las bolsas comenzó a recoger las cosas que había comprado y luego se despidió ya que la lluvia había finalizado, le agradeció nuevamente a la mujer de cabellos chocolate para luego marcharse rumbo a su hogar sin percatarse de que la dueña de la tienda estaba aun mas molesta que antes, ya que al mirar a su alrededor noto como su tienda estaba completamente sucia cortesía de la mujer de pelo rosa, así que inhalo todo el aire que pudo y lo exhalo al tiempo para luego comenzar la tarea de limpiar nuevamente, ya que antes lo había hecho al llegar pero ahora el desastre era mayor.

 **ӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼ** ( **cambio de escena)**

Hinata se encontraba sola en casa no tenia nada que hacer en ese momento y por esa razón ahora solo veía la lluvia caer desde una de las ventanas de la habitación que compartía con su esposo, la lluvia le traía tristes recuerdos de su infancia mas cuando esta se detuvo y las nubes lentamente se dispersaron sus recuerdos tristes así también lo hicieron dándole paso a los bellos recuerdos que había ido acumulando junto a su nueva familia. Después de unos minutos de quedarse aun contemplando las calles que en esos momentos se encontraban mojadas se alejo de la ventana y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación para salir de la misma, ya al salir cerro la puerta y se propuso a dar un paseo por las calles de konoha, no le agradaba estar sola así que un pequeño paseo no estaría nada mal para ella. Camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que sus pies le guiaron a una conocida tienda de flores, entro sin pensarlo; solo fue un mero impulso.

_hola hinata, que agradable sorpresa verte por aquí. Saludo una mujer rubia quien se encontraba detrás del mostrador.

_hola ino, pasaba por aquí y decidí venir a saludarte. Dijo la mujer de pelo azul acercándose al mostrador. La mujer rubia le sonrió.

_me hace feliz que te acuerdes de mi pero siento que no solo haz venido a saludarme, dime acaso ocurre algo? .La peli azul se mostro un poco incomoda y algo triste por lo cual la rubia poso su mano sobre el hombro de la misma. _no tienes que contestar si no quieres. La otra negó levemente con la cabeza.

_veras me preocupa mucho Ten Ten, desde que murió neji ella no ha sido la misma, la he notado muy distante y solitaria, y-yo he querido hablar con ella pero siempre me evita, se que lo de neji paso hace ya mucho tiempo pero cuando la veo siento como si hubiese pasado ayer, no se que hacer, no se como puedo ayudarla. Dijo la peli azul bastante triste y sobre todo preocupada.

_hinata, se que estas preocupada pero debes darle tiempo, no todos manejan la perdida de un ser amado de la misma manera, se que neji era tu primo y te sientes culpable por su muerte pero estoy segura de que ella no te culpa, así que animo¡ y dale tiempo si? La peli azul asintió sonriendo levemente. _bien ya que estamos de acuerdo porque no vas a visitar su tumba hoy, es mas te daré unas flores. Dicho esto la rubia fue de inmediato a traer unas hermosas flores blancas, al regresar se las entrego a hinata, la peli azul iba a pagarle pero la rubia negó con la cabeza. _es un regalo tontita. Dijo riendo.

_p-pero ino… mas la rubia no la dejo terminar. _ya te he dicho que es un regalo ahora vete. Hinata asintió. _muchas gracias ino por escuchar mis tonterías y por estas hermosas flores.

_no tienes que agradecer y no son tonterías, ya sabes cuando desees hablar estaré aquí para escucharte. Hinata asintió a lo dicho por la rubia y luego de haberle agradecido se marcho de la tienda con rumbo a cementerio.

ӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼ **(** **cambio de escena)**

Las puertas de aquella aldea que ahora se veía tan distinta a como era antes se abrieron de par en par para darle paso a uno de los héroes de la misma quien después de tantos años de ausencia regresaba nuevamente. Estaba algo mojado puesto que la lluvia le había atrapado justo a mitad de camino, pudo haberse resguardado pero un poco de lluvia no lo mataría o al menos era lo que el creía, seria bastante humillante que un poco de lluvia le afectase a uno de los guerreros mas fuertes de la aldea. Al caminar por aquellas calles mojadas con rumbo hacia la torre hokage solo se topo con algunas personas que le dirigían distintas miradas mas aquello le importaba muy poco. Unos minutos mas y ya estaba justo frente a la oficina del hokage, su secretaria le había hecho pasar y ahora se encontraba siendo abrazado por su amigo rubio quien parecía querer matarlo con aquel abrazo.

_ya es suficiente. Dijo el hombre de cabellos negros bastante molesto empujando fuertemente al rubio para que lo soltase logrando su cometido.

_eres un mal agradecido sasuke, solo te estaba dando la bienvenida. Dijo el rubio algo molesto. _solo vine hasta aquí para darte mi reporte eso es todo no necesito que me des ninguna bienvenida. Dijo el de cabellos negros de manera fría.

_tsk sigues siendo el mismo amargado de siempre, no se ni siquiera porque trato de ser amigable contigo, bien si tanto quieres darme un reporte pues hazlo tengo todo el tiempo para escucharte. Dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y tan pronto como lo hizo unos papeles fueron arrojados al mismo lo cual produjo que el rubio enarcara una ceja.

_creí que me darías un reporte verbal no escrito. Dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

_pues te equivocaste aquí esta tu reporte yo ya debo irme adiós. Dijo para luego darse la vuelta pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando su amigo lo detuvo. _sasuke si querías darme un reporte escrito debiste haberlo dejado con moegi, no era necesario el que me lo entregaras personalmente para eso esta ella sabes, es mi secretaria.

_lo se, pero no confió en ella. Dijo marchándose de inmediato sin darle tiempo al hokage de replicar.

ӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼ( **cambio de escena)**

Sakura ya había llegado a casa y estaba preparando la cena, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, su pequeña hija ya estaba en casa haciendo sus deberes como toda niña aplicada. Estaba picando algunas verduras cuando escucho como la puerta era deslizada, se apresuro a ir a ver quien era ya que la persona que había deslizado la puerta no había dicho su nombre o dado alguna señal de quien era y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su esposo justo frente a ella, se quedo ahí parada sin poder reaccionar mirándole como si se tratara de una especie de espejismo o un sueño.

_dime sakura, piensas quedarte toda la tarde mirándome. Mas la mujer de pelo rosa no tuvo tiempo a decir nada porque la pequeña sarada bajo las escaleras lentamente y se quedo parada observando a aquel hombre que no había visto en persona salvo en algunas fotos. La niña no sabia como actuar frente a aquel extraño y sakura de inmediato lo noto.

_sarada cariño, ven. Dijo con voz suave y la niña así lo hizo. _el es sasuke, tu padre. Continuo.

_bienvenido a casa padre. Dijo la niña para después hacerle una reverencia. _debo irme a mi habitación aun no termino mis tareas. Le dijo esta vez a su madre la cual asintió dejándola ir, mientras tanto el peli negro solo veía a la niña subir las escaleras.

_sasuke te he extrañado mucho. Dijo la peli rosa para luego acercarse a el y darle un cariñoso abrazo que fue rechazado de inmediato. _he tenido un largo viaje sakura y estoy muy cansado. Dijo el peli negro, la mujer de inmediato asintió. _esta bien, discúlpame, pero no te quedes ahí parado siéntate pronto estará lista la cena. Dijo la mujer antes de retirarse a la cocina.

_me alegra que estés conmigo nuevamente sasuke. Susurro al entrar a la cocina.

Sarada se encontraba en su habitación había escuchado parte de la conversación que habían tenido sus padres a pesar de saber que estaba mal no pudo evitarlo, deseaba saber si en verdad se amaban o como se tratarían después de tantos años de estar separados pero aquello que había escuchado no le había agradado en lo absoluto y comenzaba a sentir dentro de su corazón algo que jamás en su corta vida había experimentado pero que pronto descubriría de que se trataba.

ӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼӼ( **cambio de escena)**

A las afueras de la moderna aldea de la hoja se encontraba un grupo peculiar de cinco personas observándola a lo lejos.

_me pregunto cuanto tiempo pasara para que comiencen a destruirse unos a otros. Dijo una hermosa mujer vestida con un kimono azul claro con estampados de flores.

_no creo que falte mucho tiempo, después de todo esta en la naturaleza de los seres humanos el destruirse unos a otros con el fin de conseguir sus objetivos. Esta vez hablo un hombre bastante guapo.

_solo espero que esta vez las cosas no se salgan de control como la última vez. Dijo esta vez el anciano del grupo.

_será mejor irnos. Dijo la joven de cabello negro y exóticos ojos rojos. _yo no quiero irme, no podrías dejarme ir a la aldea estoy muy aburrida Ai. Dijo la niña que los acompañaba tirando ligeramente de la falda de la joven pero esta no le hizo caso solo se giro y comenzó a caminar mientras la niña resoplaba molesta y los demás la seguían.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas finales: espero que les halla gustado y me dejen su opinión, si no es así también pueden hacerlo acepto sus sugerencias por supuesto si son con amabilidad, bueno me despido nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**


End file.
